1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to activation control for a power supply, and more particularly, to a management circuit utilizing multistage activation to enable a power supply operation, and a related management method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power supply requires high voltage activation to activate a power factor correction (PFC) control chip and a pulse width modulation (PWM) control chip therewithin. The high voltage activation used to activate the PFC control chip and the PWM control chip is applied in the following two ways: (1) use a high voltage activation chip with a high voltage activation/start-up function, and (2) use a high voltage activation/start-up circuit. Regarding each of the aforementioned high voltage activation chip and high voltage activation circuit, sufficient electrical power is required in order to increase a control voltage of the PFC control chip to a maximum voltage and then activate the PWM control chip. However, this results in a relatively high electrical power requirement and a complicated circuit design. The conventional ways not only increase the complexity of control operations, but also increase manufacturing costs.
Thus, there is a need for a novel activation mechanism to simplify circuit designs and control operations, and reduce manufacturing costs.